Users of mobile computing devices can install applications on mobile devices to enable the mobile devices to perform a variety of tasks. Developers of the applications will often update the applications with various improvements or bug fixes. When applications are updated, users can be notified and prompted to download the application updates. If the user has installed a large number of applications on the mobile device, the user can be frequently prompted to download new updates for the applications on the mobile device and can be required to provide input to initiate the downloading and installing of the new application updates. Having to deal with the frequent application update notifications and user input requirements for downloading application updates can be annoying and tedious for the user.